When all is said and done has her Heart really Won
by cesoth
Summary: Kelly Taylor is walking the tight rope if she falls off on the right side she has a chance to put her life back together. If she falls off on the left side she will fall into the abyss and may never be able to return.


When all is said and done has her Heart really Won

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: It is really over now Kelly Taylor was done with love. Brandon and Andrea are married and so are Steve and Clare, David and Donna and now Brenda and Dylan. She truly was alone now. The gang was gone and so were her friends. Kelly had her chance with Steve, Brandon and Dylan but when she got too close she pushed them away. Kelly is the one that is left standing alone.

Chapter 1

Kelly stood at the edge of the ocean as the warm water covered her feet. She felt so alone, abandoned. The friends she had grown up with were now starting their own lives and families. Looking out over the ocean memories flooded her mind, of all the good and bad times she and her friends spent on this beach. Tears rolled down her face as her thoughts engulfed her. It had been a hard day already seeing it was Brenda and Dylan's wedding day. Kelly stood next to Brenda as her maid of honor. She held her head up high, smiled and congratulated them. But deep inside her heart was shattered and her soul was torn apart. Kelly felt a hand touch her shoulder she jumped out of her reverie.

"Kelly, Brenda and Dylan are looking for you to say good bye." David told her.

Kelly turned and David looked at her and could see she was crying.

"Kel, I know hard today has been for you." "I am not sure I could have done what you did standing next to Brenda." "I am proud of you for the way you handled today." David told Kelly.

"David, I can't go in there and say good bye; I just can't." Kelly said as she started to cry harder.

David looked into Kelly's eyes what he saw broke his heart.

"It's ok Kelly, it's ok." "I will tell them you must have gone for a walk on the beach and I could not find you." David said as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks David." whispered Kelly.

David leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and gave her shoulder a gently squeeze. He walked back to the house and told them that. Brenda and Dylan felt bad but they did have to leave. Everyone followed them out and threw birdseed at the happy couple.

Brenda and Dylan walked to his car that the guys decorated. Brenda looked down at the beach and saw Kelly standing there.

"Dylan." Brenda said as she pointed out Kelly.

Brenda started to walk toward the beach when Dylan reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Bren, no let's just give Kelly this one, it is the least we can do for her today." Dylan told Brenda.

Brenda nodded her head. Brenda and Dylan got into the car and drove away.

The festivities started to slow down everyone started to leave and go home after a very long day. When things were quiet at the beach house Donna and David went out on the deck. Donna saw Kelly standing on the beach.

"You knew she was down here didn't you." stated Donna.

"Yes, she told me she could not come in and say good bye," "She had already been through enough today so I told her it was ok." said David.

"Is it ok David?" "Is Kelly really going to be ok?" questioned Donna.

"I wish I knew the answer to that but I don't." David told her.

"I will go get Kelly." Donna said.

"No, Don she will come in when she is ready." said David.

Kelly stood there closed her eyes wondering what it was going to be like now. She felt like she was the only one in the world right now. Kelly felt like she was broken into a million pieces that were scattered all over. But the deepest feeling she had right now was how desperately alone she felt. Nothing was ever going to be the same for Kelly.

Kelly walked down the beach along the water's edge. It was a warm night the Santa Ana winds were blowing. Kelly had taken her hair down after the wedding. So it was blowing in the wind. Kelly had been walking for a while when she realized she was at Paradise Cove. The memories started to comeback. Remembering the first time Dylan ever kissed her was here. Kelly went and sat against the big rock she had no idea what time it was but it really did not matter right now. Tears started streaming down her face again the ache in her heart and soul seemed unbearable.

When Donna and David woke up the next morning they looked in what used to be Kelly's bedroom, the bed had not been slept in. They had hoped she would come back and stay there last night. Donna looked around the rest of the house and on the deck to see if Kelly was sleeping on a deck chair. She was nowhere to be found. David had gone out and saw her car so he knew she did not drive anywhere. David went back into the house.

"Donna, did you find Kelly?" asked David.

"No, she is not here." Donna told him.

"Kelly's car is still in front so wherever she went she did not drive." said David.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Donna.

"I don't know but I don't think we should hit the panic button yet." "She was really upset maybe she just walked up the beach a little bit and found a spot and fell asleep." David told her.

"Maybe or she just kept on walking." said Donna.

David shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"We have to get ready to go the Peach Pit for breakfast with everyone." "Let's not say anything about Kelly at least until we know what is going on." "Brenda and Dylan do not need to know anything about Kelly that is the way she would want it." David said to Donna.

Everyone was meeting at the Peach Pit to say good-bye to Brenda and Dylan as they were going on their honeymoon and then going to New York where Brenda is going to be on Broadway. Everyone arrived at the Peach Pit at about the same time. They all greeted each other noticing that one was missing.

"Donna, where is Kelly?" asked Clare.

"I am not sure I have not talked to her yet today." Donna told her.

"But she did know we were meeting here for breakfast." stated Brenda.

"Yes she does." said Donna.

David and Donna were trying not to look at each other because they knew someone would figure out that something was up.

Nat brought out a breakfast spread with everything anyone could want.

Brenda pulled Donna away from the group.

"Ok tell me the truth where is Kelly?" Brenda asked.

"Brenda, I don't know where she is." Donna told her.

Which is the truth because she does not know. Donna looked over at David and he knew what that was about.

Brenda and Donna went over and joined everyone else and sat down and ate. Dylan and Brenda would be leaving very soon. Brenda whispered something into Dylan's ear.

Dylan stood up and said. "Sliver, I need to talk to you." Dylan said.

David looked at Donna knowing what this was about. He got up from the table and he and Dylan walked out back.

"Before you say anything let me talk." "We know Kelly did not go for a walk last night we saw her on the beach." "You knew where she was." Dylan told him.

"Yes, I did." "She told me she could not come and say good – bye and I told her it was alright." stated David.

"Where is Kelly?' "David you know where she is don't you?" "Brenda and I need to talk to her before we leave." Tell me where she is." said Dylan.

"Dylan, you and Brenda go on your honeymoon and start your new lives out." "Leave Kelly alone." David said.

"We can't do that David; we need to talk to her before we leave." "I know she is your sister and you want to protect her, please tell me where she is." Dylan asked him.

Back in the Peach Pit Donnas cell phone rang, she looked at caller ID it was Jackie. Donna got up and walked away from the table and then answered it.

"Donna, its Jackie have you talked to or seen Kelly today?" "I have called her house and cell phone several times and have gotten no response." Jackie said.

Donna walking farther away and said. "No, Jackie I have not."

"I am worried about her if you talk or see her please have her call me?" asked Jackie.

"Ok, I will bye." Donna said as she ended the call.

Donna went back to the table.

"Is everything alright Donna?" asked Andrea.

"Yes." Donna said.

Out back Dylan is still badgering David about Kelly's whereabouts.

"David, last night Brenda and I saw Kelly standing on the beach right after you told us you could not find her." "Brenda wanted to go down to her but I stopped her." "I told Brenda that we would give Kelly this one she deserved it but that was last night." "On last time tell me where Kelly is." Dylan said sternly.

"I can't." David said.

"Damn it David!" Dylan yelled.

"Kelly did not come back to the beach house last night and her car is still there." "I do not know where Kelly is, Donna and I looked for her but she was gone." David said.

"You are telling me Kelly is missing." said Dylan.


End file.
